The Burning of Duelists' Hearts
by tybryanlai
Summary: This is a story of YuGiOh card dueling which involves characters from Shakugan No Shana and YuGOh GX. The rating may change later in the story depending on how I develop the storyline. To all readers, please read and review.
1. Introduction

Introduction

This FanFic story is a mixture of characters from 2 different animes: YuGiOh GX and Shakugan No Shana (My current favourite anime). However, the 2 main protagonists are Shakugan no Shana. I will change the personality and characteristics of some characters. The main focus of the storyline will be more towards Card Dueling but the places will be based in Misaki City. The strength of a duelist is judged by the Level system from the anime, Toaru Majutsu No Index. There will be no Level 0 among the main protagonist and main antagonist though. I think I should leave the rest of the info in the story for you to find out. So hope you enjoy reading this story and please review to share your thoughts.


	2. Beginning of Everything

_**Episode/Chapter 1: Beginning of Everything**_

Early morning under the red hot sun, a teenage boy was speeding pass everyone in the streets.

" I'm gonna be late!! Why didn't the alarm clock wake me up?! " the boy thought while sprinting through the crowds " Of all days, why am I late today?!?! "

_* Crash * * Bang *_

" I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, bye " the boy said in a hurry without even looking who he crashed into

" Who does he think he is? Crashing into others and leave just like that " a cute girl said to herself while getting up after being knocked down

" I wonder who I crashed into?? " the boy thought " Who cares!! All I need to do now is to get there in time "

5 minutes later at the entrance of Misaki High School,

" You're late " a security guard said

" I'm sorry, there was some disturbance " the boy replied

" No excuses, 10 points will be deducted from your overall evaluation score for your tardiness " the guard said ' Now follow me to the hall for your tests "

Later at the hall,

" Please wait here " the guard answered

" So who's going to test me? " the boy asked himself

" It's really crowded here since this is one of the best school in Misaki City " the boy thought

After a while, the guard returns.

" Your tester is already waiting " the guard said

" Eh? Who is he? " the boy asked

" Get on the duel field and you'll find out " the guard answered then left

" Well, well, well, who might you be? " the tester asked when the boy stood on the duel field

" Me? I'm Sakai Yuji, the future no.1 duelist " Sakai answered

" Stop joking, no.1 duelist will not be late for anything " the tester said

" It wasn't my fault " Sakai replied

" Whatever… Anyways, let me introduce myself, I'm Professor Crowler, the best teacher in this school and a Level 4 duelist " Professor Crowler said " Let's start the test now "

" Bring it on! " Sakai yelled and activated his duel disk

" Let see if you can overcome your first obstacle to be the no.1 duelist " Professor Crowler said as he activated his duel disk " Since you're late, I'll start the duel as punishment "

" Fine with me " Sakai replied as he drew his first 5 cards and so did Professor Crowler

Sakai's first 5 cards are Call Of The Haunted, Armed Dragon LV5, Level Up!, Level Modulation and Lightning Vortex.

" Draw! " Professor Crowler said " I play the spell card, Ancient Gear Castle "

" Wow!! I've never seen that card before " Sakai said

" How can that guy be so calm while dueling against the best teacher in school?! " a random guy shouted among the spectators

" I summon Ancient Gear in defense mode and I can special summon another Ancient Gear also in defense mode due to its effect " Professor Crowler said " I place 2 cards face down and end my turn "

" Shouldn't I expect stronger monsters from the best teacher? " Sakai asked " Draw! "

Sakai drew Negate Attack.

" I play Lightning Vortex " Sakai said " By discarding Armed Dragon LV5, I can destroy both Ancient Gears "

" NO!! " Professor Crowler screamed

" Oh yes, it's just getting started " Sakai said " I play Level Modulation to special summon Armed Dragon LV5 from the graveyard "

" But it cannot attack or use it's effect, am I right? " Professor Crowler asked

" Yes, and you also get to draw 2 cards " Sakai answered

" Why, thank you " Professor Crowler replied

" I play Level Up! to summon Armed Dragon LV7 from my deck " Sakai said " Armed Dragon LV7 attack the professor directly! "

" Not so fast, boy! " Professor Crowler said " I activate my face down card, Zero Gravity "

" What's that? " Sakai asked

" It changes the battle positions of all monsters " Professor Crowler answered

" Looks like I can't do anything else, so I'll just place these 2 cards face down and end my turn " Sakai said

" Not bad, but not good enough though " Professor Crowler said as he drew a card " I play my face down card, Call Of The Haunted, to summon Ancient Gear back to the field "

" You're bringing a weak monster back to the field for?? " Sakai tried to mock

" To sacrifice it and Ancient Gear Castle to summon Ancient Gear Golem!! " Professor Crowler laughed evilly

" It's the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!! " a random person screamed among the spectators

" 3000 attack points?! " Sakai shrieked a bit

" Ancient Gear Golem attack Armed Dragon LV7!! " Professor Crowler yelled

**Ancient Gear Golem ATK 3000 v.s. Armed Dragon LV7 DEF1000**

" Armed Dragon!! " Sakai screamed while Armed Dragon LV7 was destroyed

" That's not all, Ancient Gear Golem's effect inflicts the difference between the attack and defense as battle damage to your life points " Professor Crowler said " So, say goodbye to half of your life points "

" Argh… " Sakai groaned as his life points dropped from 4000 to 2000

" Looks like the winner is obvious now " Professor Crowler said as he ended his turn

" The winner is not decided until the last move is played " Sakai replied " Draw! "

Sakai drew Pot Of Greed.

" I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards " Sakai said

Sakai drew Megamorph and Astral Shift.

" I activate my face down card, Call Of The Haunted to special summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my graveyard " Sakai said

" It's attack points isn't as high as Ancient Gear Golem's 3000 attack points no matter how many times you summon it " Professor Crowler said

" Not until now, I play Megamorph and equip it to Armed Dragon LV5 " Sakai replied " When my life points are lower than yours, my monster's attack points is doubled "

" That makes Armed Dragon LV5's attack points 4800!! " Professor Crowler shrieked

" That's right, so now it's your turn to wish goodbye to Ancient Gear Golem! " Sakai yelled " Armed Dragon LV5 attack Ancient Gear Golem! "

**Armed Dragon LV5 ATK 4800 v.s. Ancient Gear Golem ATK 3000**

" Grr… " Professor Crowler groaned as his LP decreased from 4000 to 2200

" I place 1 card face down and when I end my turn, Armed Dragon LV5 will level up to Armed Dragon LV7! " Sakai said as he ended his turn

" Looks like I'm in deep trouble! I cannot lose to this young boy " Professor Crowler thought

" I can't believe it! Professor Crowler is losing!! " a random person yelled among the spectators

" Draw! " Professor Crowler said " Just what I needed, I play Crazy Summon Gear and I pick Armed Dragon LV7 to allow you to summon all monsters with the same type and level from your deck "

" What if I don't have any? " Sakai asked

" Then, too bad… You're out of luck " Professor Crowler answered " I choose Ancient Gear and special summon 3 Ancient Gears to the field "

" Next, I'll double the fun by summoning 2 Ancient Gear Golems " Professor Crowler said

" What?! 2 of them?! " Sakai shrieked

" Yes, I play Spell Gear " Professor Crowler said " By sending 3 Ancient Gears to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 Ancient Gear Golem from my hand and my deck "

" If he attacks now, I'm through " Sakai thought

" I'm not done yet, I'm going to summon another monster stronger than Ancient Gear Golem " Professor Crowler said

" No way! Another stronger monster?! " Sakai shrieked

" Yes, I play Polymerization to fuse 2 Ancient Gear Golems and an Ancient Gear Soldier from my hand to fusion summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!! " Professor Crowler yelled

" Now, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attack and destroy Armed Dragon LV7!! " Professor Crowler screamed

**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem ATK 4400 v.s. Armed Dragon LV7 ATK 2800**

" Grr… " Sakai groaned as his life points decreased from 2000 to 400

" I end my turn " Professor Crowler said " Looks like I've won, there's no way you can turn this around with just one card "

" He's right, I can't win with just a card " Sakai thought " But I'm not giving up "

" Draw! " Sakai said

Sakai drew Card Of Demise.

" One card won't help but what about five cards? " Sakai asked " I play Card Of Demise to draw 5 cards "

Sakai drew Dragon's Mirror, Armed Dragon LV3, Battle Fusion, Mirror Force and Foolish Burial.

" What's with this feeling I'm experiencing now? " Professor Crowler thought " Why do I feel like he's going turn the whole duel around? "

" I play Foolish Burial to send a Armed Dragon LV3 from my deck to the graveyard " Sakai said

" What's he going to do? " Professor Crowler wondered " Why did he send a Armed Dragon LV3 to his graveyard? "

" I'm going to win this duel, so watch carefully, professor " Sakai said " I play Dragon's Mirror to fuse Armed Dragon LV3, two Armed Dragon LV5 and two Armed Dragon LV7 to fusion summon… "

" No way, It can't be!! " Professor Crowler shrieked

* * *

**Short tips on what's going to happen in the next Episode/Chapter**

So what is Sakai going to fusion summon? Will he win the duel?

What will Sakai's level be?

And who exactly did Sakai crashed into earlier?

Find them out in the next episode/chapter.

* * *

**I'm sure some of you have already found out who Sakai crashed into and what is he going to fusion summon. Well, let's find out if you're right or wrong.

* * *

**

**Sakai's New Cards  
**

_Monster Cards_

Armed Dragon LV7

Armed Dragon LV5

Armed Dragon LV3

_Spell Cards_

Lightning Vortex

Dragon's Mirror

Card Of Demise

Megamorph

Pot Of Greed

Level Up!

Level Modulation

_Trap Cards_

Negate Attack

Astral Shift

Call Of The Haunted**  
**


	3. The Meeting of Two Fated Duelists

_**Episode/Chapter 2: The Meeting of Two Fated Duelists**_

" I fusion summon F.G.D!! " Sakai yelled as a Five Headed Dragon appeared on his field

" No way, how did he get that card? " a random person shouted among the spectators

" That's F.G.D, one of the strongest monster!! " another random person shouted among the spectators

" 5000 attack points isn't high enough to defeat you but what happens if I increase it with Battle Fusion? " Sakai asked as he played his spell card, Battle Fusion

" 9400 attack points?!?! " Professor Crowler shrieked

" Now, F.G.D attack Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!! " Sakai yelled

**F.G.D ATK 9400 v.s. Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem ATK 4400**

" Argh… " Professor Crowler groaned as his LP decreased from 2200 to 0

Everyone gasped for a while when Professor Crowler lost to a newcomer but everyone applaud and cheered for Sakai a moment later.

" Nice duel, professor " Sakai said

" Well, you're a great duelist and you probably could be a top duelist if you're more disciplined " Professor Crowler

" Hehe… " Sakai smiled while scratching the back of his head

" Okay, that concludes the test for today " Professor Crowler announced " You can collect your evaluation score tomorrow morning and be punctual "

" Is he indirectly talking about me? " Sakai thought

" That was a nice duel, I can't believe Professor Crowler lost to a newcomer " a boy with brown hair in red jacket said " He's probably embarrassed now "

" Jaden, you defeated Professor Crowler on your first day too " another boy with blue hair in yellow jacket said " Don't you remember? "

" Oh, right… I almost forgot about it " Jaden smiled while scratching the back of his head " Thanks for reminding me, Syrus "

" More like you totally forgotten about it " Syrus replied then turned his attention to Sakai " Anyway, what's your name? "

" I'm Sakai Yuji " Sakai answered

" So, where are you going? " Jaden asked " We're going to buy some cards, do you want to come? "

" I'm sorry, I have to go home " Sakai answered

" It's okay, you can come with us another time " Jaden said " See ya then "

" Bye, Sakai " Syrus said while Jaden and he waved at Sakai

" See you tomorrow " Sakai replied and walked the opposite way

" Looks like I can make a lot of good friends here " Sakai thought

Later on his way home, he passed through the same street he crashed into someone earlier.

" I wonder who was that person? " Sakai thought trying to know who he crashed into

* Bang * * Crash *

A girl crashed into Sakai this time and the girl fell but Sakai stood almost firmly.

" Hey, watch where you're going " Sakai said looking at the cute girl with long black hair

" Hey, get back here, you runt!! " some gangsters bellowed

The girl then stood up and ran off.

" Hey, stop right there!! " the gangsters bellowed " You must be her acquaintance, get him!! "

" Ah!! But I don't even know her " Sakai said but they didn't listen so he ran away too following the girl

" Stop running!! " the gangsters bellowed

" Hey, what's going on? " Sakai asked the girl as he caught up to her " Why are they after us? "

" What do you mean us? They're after me " the girl answered while running

" They're after me now too " Sakai said while following her

" Quick! Here " Sakai said and grabbed the girl's arm and brought her into an empty alley

" Where are you taking me? " the girl asked

" Away from those guys " Sakai answered " Quick, get inside, I'll distract them "

" Oh no, you're staying with me " the girl said and pulled Sakai into the same room as Sakai pushed her into

After 10 long waited minutes,

" I think they're gone now " Sakai said

" Why don't you go out and check? " the girl asked

" Why me? " Sakai questioned back

" Because you're a boy and I'm a girl?? " the girl answered

" Fine, I'll check out the situation " Sakai said as he went out to check whether the gangsters have left

" Are they still there? " the girl asked

" No, they're gone now " Sakai answered

" Thanks a lot " the girl appreciated Sakai's help

" You're welcome " Sakai replied

" Hang on… You!! " the girl shouted while pointing at Sakai

" Huh? " Sakai wondered

" You're the one who knocked me down this morning!! " the girl yelled

" Oh… I'm really sorry about that " Sakai apologized " I was in a hurry "

" If you want me to forgive, you have to defeat me in a duel " the girl said

" I don't feel like dueling you now " Sakai answered

" Are you too afraid that you'll lose to me? " the girl asked

" Of course not!! " Sakai shouted answering

" Well then, let's duel " the girl said

" Alright then, can we at least find some place with more space to duel? " Sakai asked

" How about the rooftop? " the girl suggested

" Fine with me " Sakai said then went to the rooftop with the girl

At the rooftop,

" By the way, my name's Sakai, Sakai Yuji " Sakai introduced himself to the girl

" I'm Shana, nice to meet you " Shana replied

" Let's duel!! " they both yelled as they activated their duel disk and drew ther first 5 cards

Sakai's first 5 cards are Armed Dragon LV3, Level Up!, Negate Attack, Dragon's Mirror and Card Of Sanctity

" Ladies first " Sakai said

" Why, thank you " Shana replied " Draw! "

" I summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode " Shana said " I place 1 card face down and end my turn "

" Draw! " Sakai said

Sakai drew Double Summon.

" I summon Armed Dragon LV3 " Sakai said " I place 1 card face down and end my turn "

" Draw! " Shana yelled " You can't do much, huh? "

" I summon Blazing Hiita in defense mode " Shana said " I activate her effect to sacrifice Cyber Phoenix to special summon Decoy Dragon in defense mode "

" It's no fun if you keep defending, you know? " Sakai said

" Like it or not, this is my way of dueling " Shana replied " I play the spell card, Fire Recovery "

" That's a card I have not seen before " Sakai said

" I'll let you know how it works " Shana replied " By discarding a Fire-type monster from my hand, I can special summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode "

" I end my turn " Shana said

" My turn now, draw " Sakai said

Sakai drew Dust Tornado.

" I activate Armed Dragon LV3's effect to level up into Armed Dragon LV5!! " Sakai yelled " Next, I play Level Up! to level Armed Dragon LV5 to Armed Dragon LV7!! "

" Armed Dragon LV7 attack Blazing Hiita " Sakai said

" Not so fast, I play my face down card, Attack Guidance Armor to switch its target to Decoy Dragon " Shana interrupted

" I'll still destroy it!! " Sakai shouted

" You're forgetting Decoy Dragon's effect completely " Shana said " It allows me to special summon a Level 7 or higher Dragon-type monster from my graveyard "

" Oh great… " Sakai worried

" I special summon Tyrant Dragon from my graveyard " Shana said " When Tyrant Dragon is special summoned from the graveyard, I have to tribute 1 Dragon-type monster and I only have Decoy Dragon "

" She's good, I may have a hard time defeating her if this continues " Sakai thought

" Due to Decoy Dragon's effect, your new target is now Tyrant Dragon!! " Shaan yelled

" What?! " Sakai shrieked

**Armed Dragon LV7 ATK 2800 v.s. Tyrant Dragon ATK 2900**

" Grr… " Sakai groaned as his life points decreased from 4000 to 3900

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Sakai said

" Draw! " Shana said " I sacrifice Blazing Hiita and Cyber Phoenix to summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys "

" Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys attack Sakai Yuji directly!! " Shana yelled

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ATK 2400**

" I activate my face down card, Negate Attack to end your battle phase " Sakai said

" Looks like I'll just have to wait till next turn to win " Shana said confidently as she ended her turn by placing a face down card

" Draw! " Sakai yelled

Sakai drew Pot Of Greed.

" I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards " Sakai said

Sakai drew Silent Magician LV4 and Level Up!.

" I summon Silent Magician LV4 " Sakai said " I play Level Up! to level up Silent Magician LV4 to Silent Magician LV8 "

" Next, I play Card Of Sancity to allow both of us to draw cards until we have 6 cards in our hands " Sakai said

" Thanks very much " Shana replied

" I play Double Summon to summon Armed Dragon LV3 " Sakai said " I play Flying Dragon Whirl to send Armed Dragon LV3,5,7 and 10 from my deck to the graveyard "

" Why are you sending your monsters to your graveyard? " Shana asked

" You'll find out soon enough " Sakai answered " I play Dragon's Mirror to fuse two Armed Dragon LV3, Armed Dragon LV5, Armed Dragon LV7 and Armed Dragon LV10 to fusion summon F.G.D "

" Impossible!! None of my monsters can stand up to its attack!! " Shana shrieked

**Sakai's Hand: 2**

**Sakai's Field:**

**Silent Magician LV8 ATK 3500**

**F.G.D ATK 5000**

**Dust Tornado**

**Shana's Hand: 6**

**Shana's Field:**

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ATK 2400**

**Tyrant Dragon ATK 2900**

**1 face down spell/trap cards**

" F.G.D attack Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!! " Sakai yelled

" I activate my face down card, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai " Shana said " By sacrificing Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, I can inflict damage to your life points equal to its original attack points "

" Not so fast, I activate my face down card as well, Dust Tornado to destroy your trap card " Sakai replied

**F.G.D ATK 5000 v.s. Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys ATK 2400**

" Grr… " Shana groaned as her life points decreased from 4000 to 1400

" Now Silent Magician LV8 attack Tyrant Dragon!! " Sakai yelled

**Silent Magician LV8 ATK 3500 v.s. Tyrant Dragon ATK 2900**

" Grr… " Shana groaned as her life points decreased further more from 1400 to 800

" I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Sakai said " Let's see if you can turn things around "

" Draw! " Shana yelled " I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell/trap cards in play "

" Great!! Both my face down cards are destroyed " Sakai thought

**Sakai's Hand: 0**

**Sakai's Field:**

**Silent Magician LV8 ATK 3500**

**F.G.D ATK 5000**

**Shana's Hand: 6**

**Shana's Field: Empty**

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Shana said

" Just one card? " Sakai asked

" You're not blind, aren't you? " Shana questioned back

" I wonder what that card is " Sakai thought " Will it be the cause of my loss? "

* * *

**Short tips on what's going to happen in the next Episode/Chapter**

What's Shana's last face down card?

Will Sakai lose because of one card?

Find them out in the next episode/chapter.

* * *

**I think some of you will know what her last face down card is. Well, let's find out if you're right or wrong.

* * *

**

**Sakai's New Cards  
**

_Monster Cards_

F.G.D

Silent Magician LV8

Silent Magician LV4

_Spell Cards_

Battle Fusion

Card Of Sanctity

Double Summon

Flying Dragon Whirl**  
**

_Trap Cards_

Dust Tornado**  
**


	4. True Identity Revealed

_**Episode/Chapter 3: True Identity Revealed**_

" Draw! " Sakai said " Let's find out what your face down card is, F.G.D direct attack!! "

" I play my face down card, Mirror Force!! " Shana yelled

" F.G.D!! Silent Magician LV8!! " Sakai screamed for them as they disappeared from the field

" Looks like victory will be mine " Shana said

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Sakai replied

" Draw! " Shana said " I play The Shallow Grave to allow both of us to special summon a monster from our graveyard to the field in face down defense position "

" Ok " Sakai replied as he special summoned Silent Magician LV4 while Shana special summoned Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

" Next, by removing Decoy Dragon from my graveyard, I can special summon Inferno " Shana said " Inferno attack his face down monster card "

**Inferno ATK 1100 v.s. Silent Magician LV4 DEF 1000**

" When Inferno destroys a monster by battle, you'll receive 1500 life points damage " Shana continued

" Grr… " Sakai groaned as his life points decreased from 3900 to 2400

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Shana said

" Draw! " Sakai said " I play Pot Of Avarice "

Sakai sent Silent Magician LV4, Silent Magician LV8, Armed Dragon LV5, Armed Dragon LV7 and F.G.D back to his deck and fusion deck.

" After sending 5 cards to my deck, I draw 2 cards " Sakai said " Now you're in big trouble "

" Why? " Shana asked

" You'll see, I play Future Fusion to send Armed Dragon LV3, two Armed Dragon LV5 and 2 Armed Dragon LV7 from my deck to the graveyard to fusion summon F.G.D " Sakai said

" But you'll have to wait till next turn for me to attack " Shana replied

" And when it's my turn, I'll summon this monster by sacrificing his F.G.D " Shana thought

" What's the point of summoning such a strong monster if it can't attack? " Sakai asked ' But I'm not done yet because I'm fusion summoning my second F.G.D "

" No way!! That's impossible!! " Shana shrieked

" I play Dragon's Mirror to fusion summon F.G.D by removing thee 5 dragon monsters I sent to the graveyard earlier " Sakai said

**Sakai's Hand: 0**

**Sakai's Field:**

**F.G.D ATK 5000(can't attack)**

**F.G.D ATK 5000**

**1 face down spell/trap card**

**Shana's Hand: 4**

**Shana's Field:**

**Inferno ATK 1100**

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**** DEF 1600(face down)**

**1 face down spell/trap card**

" Now F.G.D attack Inferno and win this duel " Sakai said

" I won't win but I'm not going to lose as well " Shana replied " I play my face down card, Ring Of Destruction "

" Not that card!! " Sakai yelled

" Both players will lose life points equal to the attack points of the selected monster and I pick F.G.D " Shana said

" Argh… " both duelists groaned as one F.G.D was destroyed and lost all their life points

" That was close, I almost won " Sakai said to himself

" You're good, Sakai Yuji " Shana said " What's your level? "

" I don't have one, I'm not evaluated yet " Sakai answered " What's yours? "

" I'm a Level 3 " Shana answered " You'll probably be a Level 4 "

" Level 3? Aren't you a bit too good to be Level 3? " Sakai asked

" Maybe I'm just lucky " Shana answered " Well, I got to go now, see you around "

" Nice dueling you " Sakai replied while watching Shana left

" I wonder whether I'll meet her again " Sakai thought

Meanwhile with Shana,

" Sakai Yuji is a very good duelist, isn't he Alastor? " Shana asked her pendant

" Mmm… But you didn't use your full strength against him " Alastor answered

" I wish I had, he's a talented duelist " Shana replied

Later with Sakai in his dorm room,

" Sigh… " Sakai sighed while he threw himself on his bed

" She was really cute " Sakai thought while picturing Shana in his head

" What am I thinking?! " Sakai suddenly said to himself

Then suddenly, everything stopped moving except for Sakai.

" What's going on? " Sakai asked himself " Don't tell me the power is down "

Sakai picked up his phone but couldn't make a call.

" What's going on? " Sakai thought " Even the phone's not working? "

" King of Yamimakai attack Cyber Phoenix!! " someone screamed from below his dorm

Sakai quickly rushed to the balcony of his dorm and looked down. He saw a girl with the same face and appearance with Shana but her hair color was red dueling against a zombie-like creature.

**King of Yamimakai ****ATK 2000 v.s. Cyber Phoenix DEF 1600**

" I will defeat you, Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter " the zombie-like creature said

" When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, I get to draw a card " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said as she drew a card

" I end my turn with a face down " the zombie-like creature said as it placed a face down card

" Draw! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter yelled " I play Fire Recovery, by discarding a Fire-type monster from my hand, I can summon Cyber Phoenix back to the field "

" Next, I play Premature Burial " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter continued " By paying 800 life points, I can summon a monster back from my graveyard "

" What's going on? " Sakai wondered " The cards she used are the same as Shana but she looks different "

" I special summon Darkblaze Dragon from my graveyard " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said " When Darkblaze Dragon is special summoned from the graveyard, it's attack and defense is doubled "

" Next, I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter yelled

**Zombie-like Creature's Hand: 3**

**Zombie-like Creature's life points: 4000**

**Zombie-like Creature's Field:**

**King of Yamimakai ****ATK 2000**

**2 face down cards**

**Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter****'s Hand: 1**

**Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter****'s life points: 4000**

**Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter****'s Field:**

**Cyber Phoenix ATK 1200  
**

**Darkblaze Dragon ATK 2400**

**Ultimate Baseball Kid ATK 2500 (after effect)  
**

" Now, I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards in play " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said " Ultimate Baseball Kid attack King Of Yamimakai "

**Ultimate Baseball Kid ATK 2500 v.s. ****King of Yamimakai ****ATK 2000**

" Grr... " the zombie-liked creature groaned as its life points decreased from 4000 to 3500

" I better get some answers " Sakai said to himself and went down

" Cyber Phoenix, Darkblaze Dragon attack directly!! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter yelled

**Cyber Phoenix ATK 1200**

**Darkblaze Dragon ATK 2400**

" Argh!!! " the zombie-like creature screamed as it lost all its life points then disappeared

" Another one's coming " Alastor said

" I sensed it too, the duel energy is very high " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter replied while facing the staircase where Sakai is rushing down

When Sakai reached the bottom,

" Sakai Yuji? " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said when she saw Sakai at the stairs " But how? "

* * *

**Short tips on what's going to happen in the next Episode/Chapter**

Who exactly is the Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter? Is she Shana?

What will Sakai's level be?

Find them out in the next episode/chapter.

* * *

**I think some of you who Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter is****. Well, let's find out if you're right or wrong.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakai's New Cards**

Spell Cards

Future Fusion

Pot Of Avarice**  
**


	5. Flame Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter

_**Episode/Chapter 4: Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter**_

" How do you know my name? " Sakai asked " Are you Shana? "

" Before I answer your question, I need to know something " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said " Why can you move inside a Fuzetsu? "

" What's a Fuzetsu? " Sakai asked

" You're walking in one " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter answered " Now, what are you? "

" I'm Sakai Yuji " Sakai said

" He must be a Mistes " Alastor whispered to Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter

" Prove yourself that you are Sakai Yuji " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said as she activated her duel disk " In a duel "

" Sure, let's duel " Sakai replied and he activated his duel disk too

Sakai's first 5 cards are Armed Dragon LV3, Level Soul, Foolish Burial, Level Bond and Dragon's Mirror.

" I'll start " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said as she drew a card " I summon UFO Turtle in defense mode "

" Next, I place 1 card face down " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said " I end my turn "

" Draw! " Sakai yelled

Sakai drew Level Modulation.

" I summon Armed Dragon LV3 " Sakai said " I play Foolish Burial and send Armed Dragon LV5 from my deck to the graveyard "

" I must not let him summon out his higher level Armed Dragons " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter thought

" Next, I place 2 cards face down and end my turn " Sakai said

" Draw! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter yelled " I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid in attack mode "

" Before I attack, I play the field spell, Molten Destruction " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said " This will increase all Fire-type monsters' attack by 500 "

" It's still not high enough to destroy Armed Dragon LV3 " Sakai said

" But I'm not going to let you destroy it anyway " Sakai thought

" Ultimate Baseball Kid has an effect " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said " His attack increases by 1000 for each other Fire-type monster on the field "

" Now Ultimate Baseball Kid attack Armed Dragon LV3!! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter yelled

" Not so fast, I play my face down card, Level Soul " Sakai interrupted " By sacrificing Armed Dragon LV3 and removing Armed Dragon LV5 from my graveyard, I special summon Armed Dragon LV7 from my deck "

" I've been waiting for you to do that " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said " I play my face down card too, Ring Of Destruction to destroy Armed Dragon LV7 "

" Grr… " both Sakai and Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter groaned as their life points decreased from 4000 to 1300 together

" She's got to be Shana " Sakai thought " She knew my moves, looks like I have to play differently this time "

" Ultimate Baseball Kid, continue your attack!! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter yelled

" Not so fast, I play my second face down card, Level Bond " Sakai said " You get to draw 2 cards in order for me to summon Armed Dragon LV7 back from my graveyard "

" Great!! His much better than earlier " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter thought

" You're not going beat me that easily " Sakai said

" I place 1 card face down " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter replied " I end my turn "

" Draw! " Sakai yelled

Sakai drew Pot Of Greed.

" I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 cards " Sakai said

Sakai drew Armed Dragon LV10 and Silent Magician LV4.

" By sacrificing Armed Dragon LV7, I special summon Armed Dragon LV10!! " Sakai shouted " Next, I normal summon Silent Magician LV4 "

" I play Level Modulation to special summon Armed Dragon LV7 from my graveyard and you get to draw another 2 cards " Sakai said " For each card you draw, I place 1 spell counter on Silent Magician LV4 "

" Wait!! It's attack increased by 1000 " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter shrieked a bit

" That's because Silent Magician LV4's attack increases by 500 for each card you draw " Sakai replied " Now, Armed Dragon LV10 attack Ultimate Baseball Kid!! "

" I play my face down card, Negate Attack! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter interrupted

" Not bad, I end my turn " Sakai said

" He's much better than before " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter thought " But he's not good enough "

" Draw! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter yelled " I place 3 trap cards face down "

" And by sending all 3 of them to the graveyard, I special summon Uria, Lord Of Searing Flames!! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said

" What monster is that?! " Sakai shrieked

" This is my strongest monster, Uria!! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter answered " For each trap cards in my graveyard, Uria's attack points increases by 1000 "

" There are 5!!! " Sakai shrieked

" So I win!! Uria attack Armed Dragon LV10!! " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter yelled

**Uria, Lord Of Searing Flames ATK 5000 v.s. Armed Dragon LV10 ATK 3000**

" Argh!!! " Sakai groaned as his life points dropped to 0

" Looks like I win this time " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter said

" Who are you? " Sakai asked " Are you Shana? "

" Since you're no danger, I'll show you " Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter answered

Flame-Haired Red Hot Eyed Hunter deactivated the Fuzetsu and turned her red hair back to black. Sakai immediately recognized her as Shana.

" You're Shana!! " Sakai screamed

" Keep it down!! " Shana said while she placed her hand at Sakai's mouth

" Who are you? How did you transform? Why were you dueling the other guy earlier? " Sakai was filled with questions

" Alastor, should I tell him? He's a Mistes " Shana asked Alastor

" Who's Alastor? " Sakai asked

" I am, do you really want to know what you saw? " Alastor answered as Shana lifted her pendant

" Yes, what's going on around here? Why can you speak? " Sakai asked

" Is there anywhere we can speak privately? " Shana questioned back

" My dorm room, it's just upstairs " Sakai answered

" Let's go then " Shana said

Later at Sakai's dorm room,

" This room looks comfy " Shana said as soon as she entered Sakai's dorm room " Is it ok if I stay here for a while? "

" Err… Sure " Sakai answered " So, what's going on? "

" Ok… I'll start from the very beginning " Shana said " First of all, I'm a Flame Haze and you're a Mistes "

" What's a Flame Haze and Mistes? " Sakai asked

" Let me finish first " Shana answered " Flame Haze is someone who hunts dangerous Tomogara "

" So the one earlier was a Tomogara? " Sakai asked

" No, that was a Rinne which works for Tomogara " Shana answered " A Mistes is someone who has a Hougo "

" What's a Hougu? " Sakai asked " I'm not sure whether I have any "

" Hougu is an item made by Tomogara " Shana answered " It's in your body, that's why you cannot see it "

" What's in my body? " Sakai asked

" I don't know, it's dangerous to open up a Mistes' body to see the Hougu " Shana answered

" Is it bad for me? " Sakai asked

" That depends on what is inside your body " Shana answered

" If you'll excuse me, I think I've explained enough " Shana said while tucking herself into Sakai's bed " I'll take a nap for a while "

" I guess I'll go out for a walk " Sakai thought then left the room leaving Shana sleeping on his bed

" Is it true that I'm a Mistes? " Sakai asked himself " What will happen to me? What's inside of me? "

" Hey Sakai!! " Jaden greeted " Where you heading to? I thought you're going back "

" Hi Jaden " Sakai replied " I'm just walking around now "

" You can't wait to know your level, can you? " Jaden asked " Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll get a high level since you defeated Professor Crowler "

" What's your level after you defeated Professor Crowler? " Sakai asked

" I got a Level 3 but he's better now so you'll probably be at Level 4 or maybe even Level 5 " Jaden answered

" Shana must be a Level 5 " Sakai thought

" How many Level 5's are there in our school? " Sakai asked

" None, the highest is Level 4 " Jaden answered " But there are 8 Level 5's in the city "

" Who are they? " Sakai asked

" I don't know, I've never met any of them " Jaden answered " Maybe you'll be the 9th Level 5 in the city "

" I sure hope so " Sakai said

" I have to go now, see you tomorrow Sakai " Jaden said then left

" I won't be wrong, Shana must be a Level 5 " Sakai thought " I better confirm with her "

When Sakai went inside his dorm room, he found that Shana was not in his room and she left a note on his table.

Sakai,

I have to go for a while. Be careful, Tomogara may be after you. I'll be watching.

Shana

" What's the meaning of this? " Sakai thought " She just came and left without letting me know "

Meanwhile with Shana,

" Alastor, do you know what's inside Sakai Yuji? " Shana asked Alastor

" I don't know, but it must have something to do with his duel energy " Alastor answered " His duel energy is surprisingly high for a normal duelist "

" So, what do you think we should do? " Shana asked

" We wait for a Tomogara to find him " Alastor answered

" Isn't that dangerous? " Shana asked worriedly

" It's the only way to find out what's inside of him " Alastor answered

The next day in class,

" Before I introduce a new transfer student, please collect your evaluation results " Professor Crowler said

After the evaluation results were distributed,

" Hey Sakai, what's your level? " asked Jaden who was seated behind Sakai

" I'm just only a Level 3 " Sakai turned behind and answered " What about you? "

" Congratulations Jaden for being the first Level 5 in this school and the 9th in the city " Professor Crowler announced which interrupted Sakai and Jaden's conversation

" Wow!! Congratulations Jaden " Sakai said

" Jaden, just because you're a Level 5 doesn't mean that you can be lazy and fail your promotion exams " Professor Crowler said

" I'll do my best " Jaden replied

" Now, let me introduce to you all our new transfer student " Professor Crowler said

" Is the new student a boy or girl? " Jaden asked

" You'll find out very soon " Professor Crowler answered " You can come in now "

Later a student with long black hair entered the class…

* * *

**Short tips on what's going to happen in the next Episode/Chapter**

Who is the new transfer student?

What will Sakai's first danger be?

Find them out in the next episode/chapter.

* * *

**I think some of you who the new transfer student is****. Well, let's find out if you're right or wrong.**

**

* * *

**

**Sakai's New Cards**

Trap Cards

Level Soul

Level Bond**  
**


	6. A New Classmate

**_Episode/Chapter 5: A New Classmate_**

" Shana? " Sakai wondered " Why is she here? "

" Please introduce yourself " Professor Crowler said

" Good morning everyone, I'm Shana " Shana said to the whole class

" Now, I hope that you treat her well since she's new in this city " Professor Crowler told the whole class

" Don't worry, professor " Jaden said " We will "

" Good, now where should I put you? " Professor Crowler asked

" Professor, there's an empty seat next to Sakai!! " Jaden answered

" Okay, why don't you sit next to Sakai, I'm sure he'll be a great friend of yours " Professor Crowler said

As Shana sat next to Sakai,

" Shana, what are you doing here? " Sakai asked softly so that only Shana could hear him

" To watch over you easier " Shana answered

" Now let's start our class " Professor Crowler said " Shana, just ask Sakai if you have any problems "

After a morning session of boring classes, it was finally lunch break. As Shana left her seat,

" Shana, where are you going? " Sakai asked

" Going out to the city " Shana answered

" But the class will start in an hour, can you come back in time? " Sakai asked

" Don't worry, I'm just going to buy some food " Shana answered then left the classroom

" Hey Sakai, looks like you're making a good impression on her " Jaden said as he laughed

" I already met her before she came in our class " Sakai replied " So, we're already friends "

Suddenly,

" Hey Jaden, we have a problem!! " Syrus yelled from the corridor

" What is it, Sy? " Jaden asked

" It's Chazz, he's here to challenge you " Syrus answered " He said he'll be waiting at our school field "

" Who's Chazz? " Sakai asked since he was quite new in the city

" Chazz is one of the Level 5 in the city but he lost to Jaden on his way to Level 5 " Syrus answered " So I think he came to take revenge "

" Let's bring it on then " Jaden said " I'd like some challenge "

Later at the school field,

" So Jaden, you finally came " Chazz said with his duel disk already prepared " I'm going to defeat you this time "

" Let's duel! " both Chazz and Jaden yelled as they drew their first 5 cards

" I'll start, draw! " Chazz said " I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode "

" VWXYZ series again? " Jaden asked

" Yes but you're not going to beat it again " Chazz answered " I play Frontline Base "

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Chazz said

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode "

" So Jaden fusion summons his monsters just like me " Sakai thought

" Still up to your same old trick, eh? " Chazz said

" Of course!! This is my best deck " Jaden replied " Rampart Blaster's effect allows it to attack you directly even if it is in defense mode but the attack is halved "

**Rampart Blaster ATK 1000**

" Grr… " Chazz groaned as his life points decreased from 4000 to 3000

" I place 1 card face down and end my turn " Jaden said

" Draw! " Chazz yelled " I activate my continuous spell card to special summon Y-Dragon Head "

" But that's not all, I summon Z-Metal Tank " Chazz said " Now, by removing all 3 of them from the field, I fusion summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!! "

" I activate XYZ-Dragon Cannon's ability!! " Chazz yelled " By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy 1 card on your field and I choose your face down card "

" Now XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack and destroy Rampart Blaster!! " Chazz shouted

**XYZ-Dragon Cannon ATK 2800 v.s. Rampart Blaster DEF 2500**

" I end my turn " Chazz said

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman "

" Since it's the only card on my field, I get to draw 2 cards " Jaden said " I play Monster Reincarnation to send Rampart Blaster back to my Fusion Deck by discarding Elemental Hero Avian "

" Now, to finish off this duel, I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Clayman, Bubbleman, Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon Elemental Hero Electrum!! " Jaden yelled

" Whenever Elemental Hero Electrum is fusion summoned, all removed from play cards are sent to our deck " Jaden said as his and Chazz's removed from play cards returned to their respective decks

" Now, Elemental Hero Electrum gains 500 attack points for each monsters on your field with the same attribute " Jaden said " Elemental Hero Electrum attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon! "

" Not so fast, I play my face down card, Negate Attack " Chazz interrupted

" I end my turn " Jaden said

" Looks like you're out of your sleeves " Chazz replied as he drew a card " I special summon V-Tiger Jet with the effect of Frontline Base "

" Next, I summon W-Wing Catapult " Chazz said " By removing W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet, I fusion summon VW-Tiger Catapult "

" But I'm not done yet, I fusion summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!! " Chazz yelled " I activate VWXYZ's effect to remove Elemental Hero Electrum from play "

" No, I'm wide open for any attacks " Jaden thought

" VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon attack Jaden directly!! " Chazz yelle

**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon ATK 3000**

" Grr… " Jaden groaned as his life points decreased from 4000 to 1000

" Don't give up Jaden! " Syrus cheered

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " I play Pot Of Greed to draw 2 more cards "

" I play Convert Contact and send Neo-Spacian Grand Mole from my hand and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from my deck to the graveyard and draw 2 cards " Jaden said " I play Fake Hero to special summon Elemental Hero Neos "

" Next, I play Miracle Contact to fuse Elemental Hero Neos with Flare Scarab and Grand Mole to contact fusion summon Elemental Hero Magma Neos!! " Jaden yelled

" Elemental Hero Magma Neos gains 400 attack points for each card on the field " Jaden said " Magma Neos attack VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon "

**Magma Neos ATK 4200 v.s. VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon ATK 3000**

" Grr… " Chazz groaned as his life points decreased from 3000 to 1800

" I end my turn " Jaden said " Magma Neos returns to my Fusion Deck during the end phase "

" Let's see, you did all that and sacrifice having your field wide open just to destroy VWXYZ? " Chazz asked

" Not really " Jaden answered

" Draw! " Chazz yelled " I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon "

" Pitch-Dark Dragon attack Jaden directly!! " Chazz shouted

**Pitch-Dark Dragon ATK 900**

" Grr… " Jaden groaned as his life points are now just left with 100

" What can you do now, Jaden? " Chazz asked " You can't possibly win now "

" Draw! " Jaden yelled " The duel is not over until the last card is drawn "

" You just drew it " Chazz said

" Maybe not now but what if I play Graceful Charity? " Jaden replied as he drew 3 cards then discarded 2

" What's the point of doing that? " Chazz asked " You don't even get to keep the cards, you might as well just give up "

" Why should I when I just drew the last card? " Jaden asked

" What do you mean? " Chazz questioned back

" I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!! " Jaden yelled " Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attack Pitch-Dark Dragon!! "

**Flame Wingman ATK 2100 v.s. Pitch-Dark Dragon ATK 900**

" Grr… " Chazz groaned as his life points decreased from 1800 to 600

" That's not all the damage you take Chazz, you also receive damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points " Jaden said " So, I win "

" Argh… " Chazz groaned as his lost all his life points

" That's our new Level 5 Jaden Yuki!! " Syrus screamed as he hugged Jaden for his victory

" Jaden's already a Level 5? " Chazz asked

" Yeah, just like you " Syrus answered

" Whatever, you have to much better than this to even think of winning the City Tournament " Chazz said then left without another word

* * *

**Short tips on what's going to happen in the next Episode/Chapter**

What's the City Tournament Chazz mentioned?

Find out in the next episode/chapter.


End file.
